


While you're sleeping

by giokhalke



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24832996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giokhalke/pseuds/giokhalke
Summary: They talked about this. He did expect something since they planned it, but he didn’t expect that Jisung would actually fall asleep.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 135





	While you're sleeping

They talked about this. Jisung brought it up the other night and they agreed to try it today. It was risky to do it in their dorm, but nobody would be home by the time Seungmin returned from his vocal lesson, so Seungmin had said okay.

Which was why, when he opened the door, he did expect something since they planned it, but he didn’t expect that Jisung would actually fall asleep. 

Soft snores filled their room and a completely naked Han Jisung lied on his bed, with his butt up and half of his face pressed against his pillow.

Seungmin sighed.

Quietly, he closed and locked the door. This guy had no sense of danger, he wondered internally. Even though they had checked the other members’ schedule for the day, they still might come home and enter their room without them knowing. And here he was, sleeping naked so defenselessly.

Seungmin sat at the edge of the bed, fingers slowly slipping between Jisung’s hair down to his neck, his thumb caressing his jaw, before leaning down to press his lips against the slightly open mouth. The kiss was chaste, but Seungmin did run his tongue along the plump lips. As he pulled away, he kept his thumb below Jisung’s ear, slowly circling the spot and watched as the corner of his lips twitched.

Seungmin waited, wondering if Jisung would open his eyes. But, after a few seconds of quiet breathing, Seungmin leaned back down, mouthing the earlobe as he whispered, “Hey, you up?”

His lips trailed the sculpted jaw, patiently waiting for a response, but even after a few ministrations against the sensitive spot below his ear, Jisung was still unresponsive. Frowning, Seungmin pulled away. 

Jisung still had his eyes closed, his breath was still as steady as before, but there was no longer the soft snoring that only a few minutes ago still filled the room. Seungmin wanted to roll his eyes, but he also couldn’t deny his slowly tightening pants.

“At least for this, you have to respond to me,” Seungmin pulled away, quickly taking off his shirt and pants, before sitting back down, lacing his fingers between Jisung’s fingers, “I will touch you as we talked about, if you don’t like it, open your eyes and tell me. Okay?”

Seungmin felt fingers squeezed his and saw a slight nod from the boy below him, “Good.” He said, kissing the gently quivering eyelid.

“Han Jisung,” Seungmin said against the now slightly red earlobe, “You said you’d wait for me,” He pulled the earlobe between his lips, gently grinding his teeth against the supple skin, “I was working so hard during the lesson, but instead of waiting, you fall asleep. How dare.”

“Look at you,” Seungmin trailed his lips along his neck, dipping between the shoulder blades as he trailed down Jisung’s spine, stopping only a little bit below the small of his back, his fingers grasping one of the plump bottom. “So naked,” Seungmin bit a half, while clutching the other half, sinking his nails, making sure to leave marks on the smooth skin, “So defenseless,” He pulled away to see Jisung hadn’t moved an inch, only his breathing had sped up and his earlobe was now fully red.

“You know completely well that I don’t like other people seeing what’s mine,” Seungmin said, his tone didn’t change in the slightest, but there was a hint of disapproval, which perhaps in a way genuine, but Seungmin wouldn’t want to burden Jisung with, “But, you slept naked here, the door unlocked, knowing fully well that people could come in just anytime,” Seungmin slipped his fingers between the cracks of Jisung’s ass, ghosting his fingers against the wet twitching asshole as he bit down Jisung’s naked shoulder, “Knowing fully well that people could see your hidden part.”

Seungmin heard a soft intake of breath from above him, and he looked up to see Jisung had a slight frown on his face, red dusting his cheek, and a thin layer of sweat had covered his skin.

After grabbing the ass one last time while purposely pressing his thumb into the gasping hole, Seungmin pulled his hands away. He stood up, watching quietly from the side as Jisung maintained his position on the bed. His eyes greedily took in the view below him, from the tip of his toe, to his firm legs, to his marked ass and lean muscled back, to the sharp lined jaw and soft lips and to the slightly scrunched eyebrows.

However, after not feeling his presence for so long, Seungmin started to notice the squirming. Fingers twitching, eyes quivering, and Seungmin wondered if he would open his eyes this time. He waited for a few more seconds and to his surprise, Jisung didn't open his eyes. Instead, he turned his body, exposing his front for him.

Seungmin scoffed.

The bed creaked slightly as he climbed the bed to hover on top of the naked body. It was so hard to think that he was asleep when he could feel Jisung's entire body brimmed with anticipation. 

"You can act better than this, baby," Seungmin said against his lips, "Your impatience is showing."

As he expected, Jisung didn't move. So, Seungmin continued his ministrations, lips trailing the newly exposed skin, careful not to leave any mark as he descended.

Mouthing one perk nipple as he pinched the other, Seungmin mumbled, "I hate that you have to show your abs. I can't leave any mark here." 

Rolling the bud with his tongue, he scraped the now wet nipple with his teeth, before continuing his path down the packed abs. "It's a good thing that only I can taste you like this," Seungmin trailed his lips down Jisung's stomach, feeling the rise and fall off his breathing as he kissed every inch of the skin presented to him.

"Ah, but here," Seungmin kissed the jutting hip bone, hands gripping the firm thighs, carefully avoiding the now standing on attention manhood, "I can mark you as much as I want to." and Seungmin dipped his head down between Jisung's legs, kissing and biting the inside of his thighs, slowly moving up, breathing closer to the twitching cock.

If this was their usual love making, Jisung would already be yelling and pleading for Seungmin to get on with it. But, right now, Jisung was still lying unmoving, legs spread open wide. The only sign that he was feeling it was his precum drenched cock and flushed cheek. Even his breathing was still somewhat regular.

"God, baby, you're so beautiful." Seungmin breathed, kissing his belly button before taking one big gulf of the hard cock into his mouth. The hips under him jerked in surprise, but other than a choked moan, Seungmin didn't hear any other response. 

He took all of the hard staff into his mouth, relaxing his throat to accommodate the length, before slowly pulling it out to suck at the drenched tip. His tongue flicked out to tease the weeping head, before going down to sweep it along the underside. If Jisung was awake, he would be gripping his hair tightly, moaning uncontrollably because of the feeling, but other than his ragged breathing and the non stop precum dripping onto his tongue, Jisung was motionless. 

Seungmin had never took his eyes off Jisung's face. His eyes were trained on the blond's face, ready to stop at the slightest sign of discomfort. But, even though Jisung was frowning, the flush on his cheeks and the gasped breath through his slightly parted lips told him that he was still enjoying this. 

So, Seungmin released the cock, replacing it with his hand as he descended lower to the twitching hole. He swept his tongue along the crack up to his balls. Another hitch of breath, and yet still no other motion. Seungmin sat on his heels, hooking his arms under Jisung's knees and resting half of his back on his knees, exposing Jisung's most hidden part to his eyes.

Seungmin licked his lips. Cock straining his boxer as he watched the gasping hole. He glanced at the blond's face again, the blush had deepened, but his eyes were still tightly shut. A shudder involuntarily ran down his spine as he imagined how Jisung would look with his eyes open.

But this was their game, he wouldn't want to spoil it just yet. Seungmin pushed two of his fingers into the relenting hole, stretching and thrusting to find that it was already soft and ready. "Did you prepare yourself for me? Look at this hole swallowing my finger. So lewd." He said as he pushed another finger into the hole.

It was still tight for three of his fingers, so Seungmin took his time to stretch the hole, somehow determined to frustrate Jisung. His cock had been dripping precum on his chest, so hard and red hanging untouched, looking like it would burst with the slightest nudge. Seungmin purposefully avoided the spot inside him that would push him to the edge, instead, he scraped his teeth on the inside of his thigh, edging Jisung further but never enough to cross the border.

"Seungmin…" The whimper was soft, but desperation drenched every syllable, sending a wave of electric pleasure down his spine. Seungmin couldn't help but moan as he bit down a patch of skin and left a bright red mark before pulling away, placing Jisung's lower half back on the mattress. 

It wasn't as if he never heard Jisung moaned. Jisung was vocal in bed. He always made sure to let him know whenever he enjoyed what Seungmin did to him. But, being so quiet as Seungmin touched him in the last few minutes had somehow heightened his craving for his voice. One call to his name was enough to unlock his desire.

Taking off his boxer, Seungmin reached under the pillow to find the lube that he knew Jisung kept after preparing himself. He pressed his forehead against the pillow, right beside Jisung's head. Pouring a hefty amount on his palm, he quickly coated his aching cock with the lube, hissing as the coldness surprised his heated skin. "Jisung…" He moaned as he stroked his cock. Lifting his head, he saw Jisung still had his eyes closed. His frown deepened and his breath irregular. "Jisung…" Seungmin moaned again, this time as he showered kisses on the closed eyelids, down the bridge of his nose, to the corner of his lips.

"I'm putting it in," Seungmin said, releasing his thoroughly wet cock and positioned himself on the opening. Wiping the remains of the lube on the bed sheet, Seungmin laced his fingers with Jisung’s as he pushed inside the heat. He groaned, feeling the soft yielding muscle swallowed him, “Fuck, Jisung…”

As he pushed himself inside, Seungmin kept his eyes on Jisung’s face. It was still mostly void of any emotion, his lips were slightly parted, but his breathing was almost normal. However, the hole that was receiving him was clenching uncontrollably, a sign that Jisung was also impatient to have him inside, but not seeing any emotion on his face somehow dampened his mood.

Without a warning, Seungmin snapped his hips hard. Setting up a sudden pace to catch Jisung off guard. But, Jisung still had his eyes closed, fingers limply laced with Seungmin’s.

Seungmin leaned down to kiss him on the lips, tongue easily slipped into the slightly open mouth, teasing the other tongue, licking and tasting every corner, only to receive nothing in response. He pulled away and clicked his tongue in displeasure.

He slowed down and stopped completely. His cock was in agony, being inside Jisung’s heat, but forced to stop. This was a game they both set up, and he knew he shouldn’t spoil it. But, he was overwhelmed by feelings. Not seeing Jisung’s pleasure, not knowing his desire, not feeling his touch was driving him mad.

"Come on, open your eyes. You know I lost already." Seungmin breathed as he pressed his lips against the open mouth. Seungmin grinded his cock into the opening, which responded by clenching the tight muscle around his length.

Seungmin moaned, “Come on, Jisung. Please.”

Then, he felt the corner of the other lips quirked and a small snicker reached his ears. Seungmin pulled away in time to see Jisung’s eyes fluttered open, looking as lustful and satisfied as he imagined it to be.

“You said I could act better than this,” Jisung circled his arms around Seungmin's shoulder and the taller immediately sighed in satisfaction. 

“Yes, yes, you’re doing really well.” Seungmin rolled his eyes, but he was smiling when he pressed his lips against Jisung’s own smiling lips. This time, Jisung kissed him back, tongue sneaked into his mouth, and their teeth clashed urgently. 

“Is it just me or did you just get harder?” Jisung gasped as Seungmin started thrusting his cock into him.

“It’s just you.” Seungmin panted against Jisung’s shoulder as he snapped his hips harder. Of course he wasn’t going to tell how much Jisung’s kiss turned him on. That would make his already big head bigger.

“Slow down, puppy. Are you that pent up?” Jisung moaned, clutching Seungmin’s shoulders, his back arched as Seungmin hit his sensitive spot over and over again. He felt nails digging into his skin. He knew he should be worried about Jisung leaving marks on his back, but at the moment, he just wanted to hear Jisung gasp his name as his arms clutched him desperately, and his cock became undone between their stomachs.

The heat surrounding him was grasping him tightly, the pleasure was unbearable and a few hard thrusts later he also came in Jisung’s ass, moaning Jisung’s name in his ear.

Seungmin could only see white as he pumped his come into Jisung’s ass. His fingers clutching the bed sheet below them like a lifeline, breathing heavily as his strength seeped off him. He felt fingers thread between his hairs, stroking the back of his head slowly, easing him back into the warmth of the body that was pressed between him and the bed. “Sorry, let me…”

But, Jisung tightens his arms around him, “It’s okay. I missed having you in my arms.” and Seungmin relaxed, letting the weight pull him back down.

“Sorry I fell asleep.” Jisung mumbles against the top of his head.

Seungmin chuckled, “It was kinda the point of this?”

“Yeah, but the door wasn’t locked and if they found out, they won’t let us sleep in the same room anymore.”

“Don’t you think it was too late to think about that now?" Seungmin played with Jisung’s fingers as he looked up to the peering blond, “They probably heard you whenever we have sex.”

“I was that loud?” Jisung widened his eyes in disbelief.

“You were that loud.” Seungmin pushed himself up, and smirked when Jisung whined in displeasure, probably thinking that he would move away. He pulled his cock out, both softly moaning at the separation, and quickly squeezed himself between the bed and Jisung as he pulled him closer into his arms.

“And you never bother to quiet me?” Jisung asked judgingly.

“Why? You’re hot when you’re loud.” Seungmin smirked.

“Asshole. You just want to show off.”

“Well, that's also true.”

Jisung rolled his eyes, “Damn. I love your confidence.” 

Seungmin snickered as he kissed him, “I love you too.”


End file.
